Poisoned
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: Part 3 in the Shinigami saga, Po is infected by a well known illness in the shinigami realm, Can Andrew and the others find the cure before he succumbs to this virus?
1. Throwing up

Shinigami Saga: Poisoned

Po P.O.V.

I woke up from my sleep screaming, I felt like my forehead was burning so I got up and ran to the bathhouse, I ran so fast the floor creaked like crazy, I ran into the bathhouse, closed the door and started to throw up, What I didn't notice was Andrew standing behind me wearing his Death Note pajamas.

"You don't look so good, what happened?" he asked me in a concerned tone worrying for my well-being, I looked at myself in the mirror to see a big black bruise on my stomach.

"Andrew, whats happening to me?" I asked him almost crying, he touched the bruise on my stomach and said something with an upset tone.

"Sucuubiosis" I was wondering what Sucuubiosis was so I asked him what it was.

"Sucuubiosis is an infection that is well known in the Shinigami realm, it absorbs positive energy from the body" Andrew said still with an upset tone, I started to worry and began to throw up again.

"Stay still, I'll get Emmett and Harriet" Andrew said running out of the room, I finished throwing up and looked at myself in the mirror again, I started to cry and wished that a miracle happened so that this infection wouldn't kill me.

Oh crud Po has Sucuubiosis, whats gonna happen? Please review.


	2. Andrew's anger

Andrew P.O.V.

It didn't take long for everyone to find out that Po was infected with Sucuubiosis, Tigress felt broken because this had to happen five weeks before their wedding, that big black spot on Po's stomach started to surround itself with purple and black veins, Po was also developing insomnia, hypothermia, and coughing, he was also getting dark circles under his eyes, Po was laying down on his bed looking all worried and concerned for himself.

"Andrew, I... I know you're angry but I didn't want this to happen either" he said to me while Harriet was holding an Ice pack to his head, he also was drinking some special Shinigami lemonade with some special medicine in it, Harriet was also nine months pregnant so the baby would be coming real soon this month.

"Andrew please, you have to accept what is" Po said trying to be calm with me because he knew I was angry, I said something back in anger.

"YOU'VE GIVEN ME NO CHOICE!" I ran out the door and slammed it so hard that some of the glass on the frame broke, I turned back to hear the sound of Po sobbing I must have gotten to him really good, I noticed Harriet coming into my room to talk to me.

"I know you're upset Andrew, but yelling at him won't cure him of his Sucuubiosis" Harriet was always so caring when it came to a situation like this, I asked her something.

"Could you tell Po that I'm sorry?, I just regretted everything I had said to him" Harriet nodded kissed me on the cheek and ran back to Po's room.

Andrew's best friend might die due to some stupid illness? That would be sad, Sorry if Andrew was being a big jerk in this chapter, please review.


	3. If you give a Panda a soul

Tigress P.O.V.

Emmett came into the room carrying a basket of green apples, I sure hope this plan works.

-Flashback-

We were all waiting until we had any idea for a cure for Po's infection, Crane spoke up.

"What if we were to feed Po a mortal soul?" We all looked at Crane as if he were some form of mad genius, Andrew spoke up.

"But due to the fact that Po is still mortal he's not gonna want an evil soul" Emmett said he had a basket of good souls as a just in case scenario.

-Flashback over-

Emmett picked one off the top and was about to give it to Po until Mantis spoke up.

"Whoa, whoa wait, you're gonna make him eat that? A mortal soul?" Emmett said something back to him with a frown.

"We don't have a choice, he has to eat a soul or he might die"

everyone seemed to agree with Emmett and nodded at each other, Crane looked kinda pale himself even though he wasn't the one with Sucuubiosis.

"Oh god, I think I'm gonna be sick" Mantis said covering his mouth, Emmett handed the soul to Po and took a huge bite out of it.

Andrew P.O.V.

We were all waiting for Po's reaction to eating a mortal soul, Po looked at the all of us with a smile and said something.

"It's really good" he kept biting into the apple like he hadn't eaten anything in a long time, I put my middle and index fingers on his neck to feel that his pulse was growing stronger and stronger, The others took a big sigh in relief, but what now? Were we just gonna keep feeding him mortal souls until the virus was gone?

That was chapter 3, so now they have to keep feeding him mortal souls until his Sucuubiosis is cured. Please review.


	4. Let there be Light

Andrew P.O.V.

I brought home some Jack-in-the-box for Po, he missed the way fast food tasted, he was still eating good mortal souls, Harriet was laying down on the table screaming, at that moment I knew our child was coming, I came over and helped deliver the child, Tigress, Viper, and Crane were gathered around, after a few minutes I realized the baby was stuck, using my immortal strength I helped pull the baby out, I held the baby in my arms, it was a beautiful baby boy with brown fur.

"You can name him" Harriet said with tears of joy in her eyes, I looked at his chocolate brown eyes and said something.

"Light, that's your name little guy" everyone was confused at first and wondering "Why would you name your kid Light?" I spoke up.

"In every dark time there will be light" Tigress got the point, she spoke with tears in her eyes just like Harriet.

"I like it, Light Evans" we were all smiling, including Po who was staring and standing in the open door, Po looked so happy to see that Harriet and I just became a loving happy family, Po spoke up.

"Is he a mortal, or a shinigami?" I looked at Light's eyes and stared deeply into them, I looked back at Po and said something.

"He's a shinigami Po" we all spent the day with Light, Harriet was all cleaned and fixed from the delivery, Po was happy even though his Sucuubiosis was getting the best of him, but in this hour he was happy

That was so happy, please review, also Light will be in the story throughout the next few chapters, thanks.


	5. Surgery?

Andrew P.O.V.

I ran into the room with excitement only just to tell everyone incredible news that may cure Po of his Sucuubiosis, I just barged in through the door and spoke.

"I found the cure!" Tigress looked happy to hear that, that meant Po would live and they would both get to see the happiest day of their lives after all.

"What is it, you know the cure?" Tigress asked in a confused tone, I looked at her and took a deep breath and said something as a reply to her question.

"If nothing from the Shinigami realm can cure him, maybe something from the mortal world can help, we are gonna use a stainless steel bladed knife to cut open into Po's stomach and pull the virus out" Po didn't like the sound of that idea but he knew it was the only way to cure him or else he would die, I told everyone that the surgery would take place tomorrow since we had to act now or else the infection would get a hold of his spinal cord which was connected to his soul, I knew both his soul and heart would give in before he could even get better.

Tigress P.O.V.

I didn't even like the sound of Andrew's idea of using a mortal item of cure my fiance of his Sucuubiosis but we had to do something as soon as we could, I was now getting used to Light being around the palace, he could walk in two days, he could speak in three days, he was even growing at an accelerating rate, he also kept gaining knowledge of the mortal world and he started to look like a teenager who looked fifteen years old, he could even speak like a teenager.

"I would like to thank you Andrew, for helping my dear dear friend" I said to him as my eyes filled with tears of joy, he nodded and smiled.

Now Light looks, speaks, walks, and reads like a teenager, The surgery will take place in the next chapter, please review.


	6. Coughing blood

Andrew P.O.V.

I woke up this morning to see Po in the living room watching my Death Note DVD s I sat by him as we watched the episode, Tigress came into the room to wish Po good luck during his "Surgery" as of the others when they came in the room.

Thanks guys, that means a lot to mgaugh gaugh" Po started to cough out blood as he spoke I knew the surgery had to begin now, Harriet helped my place Po on the coffee table to have him ready.

"Tigress give me the knife" Tigress did as I said and handed me the stainless steel bladed knife, I cut through the center of Po's stomach, Harriet handed my a syringe filled with morphine to keep him paralyzed when pulled out the infection, as soon as I gave Po the Morphine I reached into the cut and pulled out the infection, Po sighed a bit as I pulled out the big black spot with roots all over it, I threw it in the fireplace to make sure it didn't infect anyone else, I noticed that Po wasn't breathing and rushed to wake him up but I got nothing, Emmett started performing CPR on Po but still nothing, I lunged a syringe in his chest that was filled with Shinigami venom, I also put the venom in other places such as his wrists, feet, legs, arms, neck and brain, I wanted to get as much venom in there as possible, if this worked he would come back to life as a Shinigami, it was hopeless all that lied on the table was nothing but a broken, bled out corpse, Po was dead.

No! Po's dead, or is he really? Read to find out, please review, thanks.


	7. Revival

Emmett P.O.V.

Master Shifu had us move the body to a table placed in the middle of the hall of heroes, Andrew and I cleaned up the blood all over Po's body and helped move it to the table, Tigress was the one who was the most sad she was sobbing in Andrew's chest, we all noticed that the circles under Po's eyes were disappearing, the cut on his stomach closed up on his own as well.

Po P.O.V.

(Bella's lullaby playing in the background)

I felt that my body was numb and aching, I was seeing my life flash backwards before my eyes, the surgery, Harriet giving birth to Light, My announcement that Tigress and I were to be wed, me singing Tigress to sleep, Andrew fighting and killing my birth father, Tigress and I sleeping together, My proposal to Tigress, Andrew, Harriet, and Emmett returning from college, the fight between Andrew and Ox, Shifu in the hospital, meeting Emmett, Andrew taking Oogway's soul, Andrew's Shinigami form being revealed, Andrew killing that crocodile bandit and eating his soul, meeting Andrew, me hugging Tigress, Shen's death, me getting hit with that cannon, Tigress hugging me in the Gongmen city prison, The five and I's capture, Tigress and I on the boat, Me killing Tai Lung, Shifu training me, Me becoming dragon warrior, my childhood memories, my mother hiding me as a baby, that was all I could see before I fell into this strange purple light.

(Music stops playing)

Andrew P.O.V.

We all were staring at Po's lifeless body, his wound were healing quickly really fast, we even heard Po gasping but not opening his eyes, the venom must have worked while the morphine had him paralyzed, We all stared at Po until his eyes opened, they were piecing red, Po was now an honest to god Shinigami.

The End

(Cherry Bomb by Dakota Fanning & Kristen Stewart playing)

Cast

Andrew- Liam Hemsworth.

Harriet- Ellen Page.

Emmett- Daniel Radcliffe.

Light- Zac Efron.

Po- Jack Black.

Tigress- Angelina Jolie.

Crane- David Cross.

Mantis- Seth Rogan.

Viper- Lucy Liu.

Monkey- Jackie Chan.

Shifu- Dustin Hoffman.

That concludes Poisoned, the next story is when the weddings will take place, the next story is called Bonded, please review, thanks.


End file.
